


kiss me, kiss me sweet

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Sakura's list of who she needs to punch is growing longer by the minute.





	kiss me, kiss me sweet

“He’s a _what_ now?” Sakura demands.

“Vongola Guardian.” Bianchi doesn’t sound all that much more enthusiastic, and she leans back against the wall, tapping her nails against her elbow. “To the Decimo.”

Sakura makes a supremely skeptical noise, settling against her side as she scans the stairs leading into the station. Shinobi instincts are hard to drop, even after eight years in this world. _Especially_ when all eight of those have been spent working in the underworld. The heat of Bianchi's body is grounding, at least, and the way her hand finds Sakura's is a comfort. Sakura casts her a quick smile, and Bianchi smiles back, though she still looks worried.

“I thought Reborn knew Xanxus was awake,” Sakura says, and can't fight the frown that slides over her face at the thought.

This time, the slant of Bianchi's smile is pained. “He does,” she confirms, and Sakura decides right then and there that she’s going to punch Reborn in the _face_ as soon as she sees him. Bianchi _trusted_ Reborn, and anyone who puts that expression on her wife’s face is out of Sakura's good books _permanently._

“He’s an ass,” she says decidedly, and Bianchi hesitates, opens her mouth—

“Are you _holding hands_?” Hayato demands, scandalized.

Sakura rolls her eyes. He’s worse than Naruto ever was, honestly.

Bianchi laughs, light and airy and wicked, and turns, pulling Sakura with her and straight into her arms. Sakura snickers, but she obligingly loops her arms around Bianchi's neck as she’s dipped, takes the kiss happily. The train station is mostly empty, after all, and even if it _wasn’t_ , they're the top assassins in Japan. Sakura doesn’t care what anyone else thinks.

“ _Bianchi_!” Hayato shrieks, at a pitch only dogs can likely hear. “ _Sakura_!”

“Yes, Hayato?” Sakura asks, and behind the fall of her dusty-rose hair Bianchi is smiling.

“I feel like we should take steps,” Bianchi says, too soft for Hayato to hear.

Sakura hums, lacing her fingers over the nape of Bianchi's neck. “Reborn’s a good teacher,” she says.

Bianchi's mouth curves. “You're better,” she returns.

For a moment, Sakura weighs the options. If Hayato has picked a Sky, they're not going to have a lot of success separating him from the boy. But to make _sure_ the Sky survives with Xanxus out for blood, they're definitely going to need to step in.

“I'm so glad you're not in love with Reborn anymore,” she says, and traces her wife’s face with light fingers.

Bianchi kisses the backs of her knuckles, then pulls her up, setting Sakura on her feet. She laces their fingers again, and asks Hayato, “Better?”

Hayato is red in the face, and he won't quite look at them straight on. “Why do you have to do _that_?” he demands.

“We’re married,” Sakura says lightly, and reaches out, pulling him into a one-armed hug. Hayato accepts it with a grumble, but he hugs back, and it’s _possible_ that the arm he hooks around Bianchi is an accident, but Sakura doesn’t think so. It makes Bianchi's smile soften into something gorgeous, sweet, and she takes a breath. Sakura rests her forehead against the curve of Bianchi's throat, feels fingers tighten on her hip.

“I noticed,” Hayato mutters, but he isn't pulling away.

Sakura ruffles his hair, smiles at the squawk it gets her, and straightens. “Ready to go?” she asks cheerfully, and Bianchi makes a sound of amusement.

“Would that seal of yours work on his Sky?” she asks Sakura.

A little surprised, Sakura puts one hand up to the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead, then considers. She’s never tried to treat Flames like chakra, never had a reason to, but…

Hayato is watching her with suddenly intent eyes, practically vibrating. He’s seen her training before, lived with them for years, and it’s clear he’s hopeful that she can teach his new Sky the same thing.

“Maybe,” she says, and hesitates. Tsunade's lessons are still vivid in her mind, and she _can_ pass them on, but there's a whole host of other things that go along with the strength. Sakura hasn’t taken a student before, hasn’t passed on more than some basic medical ninjutsu, but not because she doesn’t _want_ to. If this Vongola Decimo is the right _kind_ of person, she’d be more than happy to teach him everything.

“Jyuudaime is the _best_!” Hayato insists, suddenly ten times more enthusiastic about their presence. “He’ll definitely learn your seal instantly and be the best at it!”

Sakura trades amused glances with Bianchi, tightens her fingers around Bianchi's hand. “I guess we’ll see,” she says. “Is Iemitsu there yet?”

“No,” Hayato says, distracted. “Jyuudaime didn’t know he was in the mafia. I don’t think his wife does, either.”

Sakura freezes, and Bianchi's eyes widen. “What?” she asks politely, which is about twenty times better than Sakura would do if the words weren’t tangled around pure, burning indignation.

Hayato blinks, glancing up at them. “Jyuudaime only found out about the mafia from Reborn,” he says.

Sakura's fingers curl into a fist. “I'm going to punch him,” she tells Bianchi. Iemitsu is a _direct descendant_ of Giotto. He _fathered a child_. How did he ever expect to be able to keep him out of the mafia? Why didn’t he warn his wife that by marrying her, he was putting her in the underworld’s crosshairs?

“I won't stop you,” Bianchi promises, eyes narrowed. “And I’ll be there afterwards with _comfort food_.”

For Iemitsu, not her, Sakura assumes. She’s hardly about to protest.

“Come on,” she tells Hayato, hooking an arm around his shoulders even as he protests. “Let’s go meet this Sky of yours.”


End file.
